Ne jamais se fier au apparence
by apolline45
Summary: Ella est une fan des BigBang mais ce n'est pas une fan genre hystérique ayant des problèmes avec sa famille, elle surf souvent sur internet et fait la rencontre d'un curieux personnages qui ressemblent a une certaine idole. (c'est un mec)
1. Chapter 1

**_Qui pensait qu'un site de correspondant pouvait nous rapprocher ?_**

Narrateur Ella :

Salut ! JE m'appelle Ella , j'ai 17 ans , j'ai tendance a naviguer sur le net et a m'inscrire sur n'importe quelque jeux qui pourrait me faire passer le temps . Mais maintenant je chercher un site qui me permet de corresponde avec quelqu'un mais de Corée du sud mais le problème c'est que je sais dire que trois mots ( bonjour, non et oui) j'ai découvert ce splendide pays qui est souvent en guerre avec la Corée du nord.

Donc je l'ai découvert grâce a la Kpop mais surtout grâce aussi à BigBang dans le groupe mon préférer c'est Seungri( voir image du début) c'est peut-être un grand coureur de jupons mais je l'adore.

Après avoir découvert ce groupe je me suis intéressait aux autres , je vais pas faire la liste vus tout se que je connait .

Ah enfin je l'ai trouvé bon maintenant il faut remplir la fiche d'inscription:

-pseudo: Yuka

-Age: 18 ans

-Pays: France

-Hobbys: Ecouter de la Kpop( normale quoi!), sortir en boite, m'occuper de mon blog et joue aussi de piano.

-Rêve: Apprendre le coréen et partie en Corée du sud et pouvoir rencontrer mes idoles.

Voilà inscription faîte et ma page perso terminer.

Mon réveil m'indique minuit je fais peut-être dormir demain j'ai cours Ah oui j'ai oublier de vous dire que je suis au lycée plus précisément en première .

je commence e tous éteindre quand je voie une nouvelle alerte sur le site sur lequel je viens de m'inscrire et plus le message viens de ... Corée °O° j'y crois pas un coréen qui m'écris. je regarde son nom mais par contre je l'irai plus tard je suis trop fatiguée VICTORY mais c'est le nom de seungri mais traduit en coréen .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Narrateur Ella:

Son nom est VICTORY, c'est le nom de Seungri mais traduit en Coréen (moi: pour le message j'écrie en Français mais en vrai c'est de l'Anglais):

Salut ! Je m'appelle Lee Seung Hyeon, j'ai 18 ans je voudrais correspondre avec quelqu'un de Français car je voudrais apprendre cette langue pour pouvoir visiter Paris et éviter de me perdre j'adore écouter de la musique ainsi que composer !

Au Revoir ! Lee Seung Hyeon.

Whaou ! Il a le même nom que Seungri le même âge et les même goûts mais strictement impossible que se soit lui car son style de femme doit être adorable, menue et plus âgée que lui alors que moi je suis ni adorable, ni menue et plus jeune que lui (moi: je ne vois pas le rapport) mais bon j'ai enfin un correspondant.

Je répondrais demain, je suis trop fatiguée il est déjà 0h20.

Séoul, Hapjeongdong Mapogu , 09h30:

Narrateur Seung Hyeon:

Je viens de lui envoyer si je l'ai contacter c'est juste qu'elle m'intriguer, elle joue du piano et compose et puis j'adore la aussi je connait que trois mots en Français ( bonjour, merci et non), nous avons beaucoup de points en commun de toute façon je sais pas a quoi elle ressemble.

... : Tu fais quoi ?

... : Je parie qu'il s'est encore inscrit sue un site !

... : Tu vas finir par nous attirer des problèmes pas vrai Tae.

Tae : ... dors... Dae

Dae : Quoi ?

Tae : Je dors purée !

Moi : Si tu veux dormir vas dans ta chambre au lieux de prendre toute la place sur le canapé.

Tae : Je fais se que je veux t'es pas ma mère !

Moi : Tu ne peux pas une fois dans ta vie être gentil avec nous comme t'es avec t'es Fans.

Tae : tu le fais exprès ou quoi je veux juste la paix !

Moi : Si tu veux la paix vas dans ta chambre

Tae: NON

... : Sa suffit ! Vous allez arrêter on dirait des gamins de trois ans !

Tae et moi : Quel Rabats-joie ce G-Dragon!

GD : Quoi! Je vais vous tuer!

Et c'est partie pour une course poursuite a travers l'appartement.

Dae et T.O.P : Encore! '

Et oui je suis bel et bien Seungri des BigBang, moi et Tae avons tendance a nous disputer pour rien de vrais gamins mais a preuve du contraire nous nous entendons plus part de temps GD essaye de nous arrêter mais nous rejoins bien vite dans la dispute donc c'est plutôt T.O.P ou Dae qui nous arrêter.

Mais moi j'ai toujours en gros problème, j'ai écris a une fille fan de kpop si elle fait le rapprochement entre mon nom et moi je suis cuit espérons qu'elle ne dira rien sinon sa me ferais un scandale en plus. La sonnette de l'appartement sonne sa doit être le manager il est déjà 17heures (moi: je sais c'est passer très vite).

France dans une petite maison, chambre de Ella , 08h00.

... : Ella debout t'es en retard!

Quoi! Je me relève d'un coup, je regarde le morveux qui me sert de frère et lui demande qu'elle heure il est, il me répond le pire 08h00.

Ah! Pour être à la bourre je suis à la bourre, de toute façon le prof a l'habitude mais je risque encore de me faire virée de cour! Bon je vais vous parlez un peu de moi, j'ai un super groupe d'amie avec qui je traîne depuis la seconde, on peut dire qu'il est assez "spéciale" le seule petit problème c'est que je suis connu comme le loup blanc depuis que je suis rentrée au lycée je suis la seule Ella alors le groupe est un peu connu et je me prends le choux avec une fille et son groupe et nos dispute sont célèbre. Donc le groupe est composée de moi, je suis une fille (moi: non sans blague) je mesure 1m63, je garde le poids secret j'ai des cheveux très long ils vont jusque en bas des reins, ils sont châtains au reflet roux et épais. J'ai un style a moi mais je préfère le mettre chez moi car si je le met au lycée j'ai peur du regard des autres surtout de l'autre peste et de ses toutous (Tiphaine, Tania, Cyrielle et Savannah), mais j'ai pas peur du regards de mes amies.

Donc je reprends il y a moi, ma meilleur amie : Marie que je pris en premiers dans le groupe car elle été toute seule attention je l'ai pas pris dans le groupe car j'ai pitié d'elle on a juste énormément de chose en commun donc elle a des lunettes mais elle n'est pas comme toutes c'est filles qui crois tous savoir, elle est aussi très belle.

Après nous avons Noémie notre grande folle folle des One Direction elle est très belle aussi mais super excité on a un peu de mal à calmer des fois.

Ensuite notre petite Indienne Roubini (elle je pense que c'est la plus belle du groupe), super meilleure amie de Noémie que j'appelle le plus souvent Nono.

Il y a Chloé qui elle est fan de de sexion d'assaut (comme moi) et Elodie une fille qu'on adore, une fille qui parle tous le temps, meilleure amie de Chloé avent elle traîner avec Tiphaine et Tania mais ses stupide filles lui on fait une crasse depuis elle est traîne avec nous.

Et pour finie Valentin le seule me, un jour j'ai découvert qu'il été amoureux de moi mais il ne me le dit pas donc je fais comme si je savais pas, il est donc plus grand que moi, un musclé est surtout mon plus grand confident avant Marie (je le connait depuis le collège) Voilà j'ai dut faire tout le tour.

Ah ! Oui j'ai oublie de vous dire quelque chose je suis en quelque sorte la plus importante sans me ventée si elles sont toutes ensembles s'est grâce a moi bon maintenant je vais vous dire quelque chose a propos de Savannah avant c'était ma meilleure amie mais elle m'a "trahie" et depuis je suis la plus visée de ses quatre filles.

Ah j'arrive en cours.

TOC TOC

... : Entrée

Moi: Bonjour madame Cor (prof de Français)

Madame Cor: Encore en retard.

Moi: mon réveil n'a pas sonné

Madame cor : comme d'habitude

Moi: Ba oui

Je vois mes amis pouffé de rire.

Madame Cor: comme tu viens de me répondre, tu peux aussi aller en étude voir si j'y suis !

Moi: d'accord Au revoir tous le mode a toute!

Madame Cor: Mademoiselle Ella disparaissez de ma vue !

Je referme la porte et la classe explose de rire alors que moi je descends en Etude et devinez sur qui je tombe...Savannah et sa bande!

Merde ils y a aussi des mecs merde merde d'habitude je suis pas toutes seule et valentin et les filles me protègent. Savannah a des plans super dangereux pour la personne contre qui elle a une haine farouche.


	3. Chapter 3

_**France, Paris, lycée, 8h40**_

_**Narrateur Ella:**_

Merde, Merde pourquoi, il faut toujours que je tombe sur elle alors que je suis toute seule, je sais me défendre mais là y a des garçons. Et puis elle est censé être en cours pas à coter de l'étude.

_**Salle de classe d'Ella**_

_**Narrateur Valentin:**_

_****___ Je déchire un bout de papier de mon cahier de Français, écris un truc dessus et le lance à Noémie:

Nono, t'as pas vus Savannah et sa bande de chiens, ils sont censé être en cours mais je les vois pas? C'est Bizarre.

**Noémie**:

Je sais juste au cours qu'elles avaient prévus de sécher à coter de l'étude.

**Valentin:**

Purée Noémie, est-ce que tu pense à Ella qui a été renvoyé en Etude.

En lui renvoyant le papier et en la regardant le lire je vois son visage de venir livide, elle repend un peu de couleur et me répond:

T'inquiète, je gère!

Ouai, bas quand elle dit ça il faut s'inquiéter! (moi: on voie que la confiance règne)

_**Narrateur Noémie:**_

Avec les plans foireux de Savannah, Ella était en "danger", je préviens Roubini tu problème et lui demande de prévenir les autres, pendant que j'essaye de trouver un moyen de sortir de la salle.

-Moi: Madame, je peux aller aux toilettes (j'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions)

-Prof: Non tu attends la fin de la cour! (moi:j'ai pas écris le nom de madame Cor en entier c'est trop long)

Salope mon amie est en "danger" et toi tu me dis d'attendre maintenant il faut que j'utilise "cette" idée.

Je prends mon portable, Roubini me regarde et devine que je vais utiliser "cette" idé met le volume à fond et

Remercie Ella d'être une geek expérimenter avec Roubini qui la aider .Elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de piraté le service du collège pour pouvoir utiliser l'alarme incendie du lycée quand on veut. Donc j'active l'alarme:

ohooooooo (moi: bon l'alarme de sonnerie est nul mais bon on l'entend pas)

La prof nous dit de sortie et moi je rejoins les filles et Valentin et on part vers l'étude à une vitesse folle.

_**Pendant ce temps:**_

_**Narrateur Ella:**_

-Moi : Savannah!

-Savannah: Tiens donc ma chère Ella, comment cas-tu? Tu tes fait encore virée parce que tu as oublié de te réveiller!

-Moi: Je ne voie pas en quoi sa te regarde.

-Savannah: Que de méchanceté dans tes paroles!

-Moi: Arrête de parler comment ça tes flippante.

-Savannah: Ok ! J'arrête mais en tous cas tu vas m'expliquer, pourquoi tu m'as trahie ?

-Moi: Attend attend je t'ai pas trahis c'est toi qui a m'envoyer paître que j'ai commençais a parler aux autres!

-Savannah: donc maintenant tu te rends contre te ton erreur!

-Moi: en quoi j'ai fait une erreur! Je veux juste avoir d'autres amie et toi tu fais t'a jalouse.

-Savannah: moi ! Jalouse surement pas.

Derrière Savannah, je vois arriver valentin et les filles. Je leur un signe pour ne pas qu'ils viennent.

-Savannah: je te redis que je ne suis pas jalouse, depuis que tu as commencé a traîner avec Valentin et marie, tu es devenue plus joyeuse et tu as commencé tes pensée les plus intimes alors que moi tu ne me disais rien. Mais tu m'as dit une chose que je peux utiliser contre toi: le seule secret que tu m'as dit: c'est que tu es complètement en admiration par rapport à ce "Seungri"!

-Moi : En quoi, tu peux l'utiliser contre moi !

-Savannah : Tu verras, un jour !

Après que Savannah est finie sa tirade, je regarde mes amie et je voie le visage de Valentin se crisper un peu au nom de Seungri.

-Moi: Ecoute Savannah, tu peux dire que je tes suis "trahis" mais ce n'est pas une raison de me persécuter de s'en prendre à mes ami(e)s.

-Savannah: Oh! Que si.

A ses mots, elle claque dans ces doigts et ces deux "hommes" s'approchent de moi mais par chance un surveillant arrive:

-pion: Et vous que faîte vous ici, vous devriez être dehors avec tous le monde.

- tous les mondes: Oui, on y va tous de suite!

Savannah passe à coter de moi et me glisse trois mots:

J'ai pas fini avec toi

-Roubini: Sa va?

-Moi: Oui tous vont bien!

-Elodie: t'es sur?

-Moi: Mais oui.

-Chloé: Quand, elle répond comme sa, sa veut dire que sa va pas.

-Marie: Mais non, bonne d'abrutie vous la faîte chier c'est pour ça!

-Valentin: Aussi

-Moi: Bon vous venez sa viens de sonner, il vaudrait quand même sortir pour pas qu'on se fasse attraper!

-Noémie: Oui

Après avoir été coincé par Savannah, je vais enfin pouvoir respirer l'air libre.

Je marche entre Marie et Chloé quand je sentie quelque chose me grimpés sue le dos ou plutôt sauter sur mon dos.

Je regarde par dessus mon épaule et je voie une petite bouille Manon voilà son nom, une petite seconde que j'ai "protéger" de Savannah a la rentrées.

-Moi: Salut! Manon tu peux descendre s'il te plait! T'es plus en primaire!

-Manon: Oui chef!

C'est pas possible, un jour, elle me tuera, elle est petite et pleine d'énergie, on n'a vraiment pas l'impression qu'elle est en seconde.

Ensuite le reste de la journée est calme sauf les quelques regard noir de Savannah. Super on peut enfin rentrés chez nous, je vais pouvoir faire la connaissance de VICTORY.

_**De l'autre cotée du monde, Corée, Séoul**_

_**Appartement des bigbang.**_

_**Narrateur Seungri:**_

Le manageur était venue nous chercher pour mettre aux points les détails pour la tournée mondial et on passera Paris (moi: Sa serait super si c'était vrai) .Je vais pouvoir parler un peu Français à mes fans et aux autres fans.

-Dae: Je suis trop content de pouvoir aller en France.

-Tae: Ouai ta raison, pour une fois.

-T.O.P: Et grâce a la correspondante de Seungri, on va pouvoir parler Français.

-Seungri: Non, je les trouvé en premier, elle est a moi!

-GD: Eh! Oh! Ce n'est pas un objet, et puis tu ne la connais pas.

-T.O.P: Tous a fait d'accord!

-Tae: Bon alors! Chère Seungri accepte-tu de nous apprendre le Français? Quand tu auras réussi a aligner trois mots Please

-Dae: Tiens tu deviens aimable...

-Tae: La ferme toi!

-Dae:...ou pas

Seungri: NON

-GD: Whaou c'était tranchant!

-T.O.P: Sa suffit ! (Moi : T.O.P la voix de la sagesse)

Après cette splendide dispute, je file dans ma chambre pour pouvoir faire enfin connaissance avec Yuka.


	4. Chapter 4

_**France, Paris, lycée : Flash back d'une journée :**_

_**Narrateur Noémie :**_

Après avoir retrouvé Ella, Roubini et moi étions partie de notre coter pour parler en privée :

- Moi : Alors, tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?!

-Roubini : j'ai peur de sa réaction !

- Moi : Elle ne va pas te manger et si tu ne fais pas….

-Roubini :… tu va lui dire !

-Moi : Ba ouai

-Roubini : Bon, ok j'irai lui parler !

Après notre discussions on retourne rejoindre les autres qui sont au self et qui est bien sur de l'autre coté de la cour, on partie en courant et juste avant le self, un groupe de terminal parler prés d'une fenêtre et je glisse un regard vers un de ses terminal. Eux, ils nous ignorent comme d'habitude dans notre Lycée, il y a une « loi » qui interdis au élèves de niveau de différences de se parler a part Marine, nous avons dit qu'elle était la petite sœur de valentin. Je n'ai donc aucune chance de sortir avec lui.

_**Narrateur Roubini :**_

Noémie n'a vraiment pas de chance dans sa vie amoureuse, elle est amoureuse d'un terminal, Marien et elle continue de l'aimer même s'il y a aucune chance, je ne l'encourage pas vraiment mais bon c'est ma meilleur amie je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. En passent a coter des terminal, je l'ai bien vus jetais un regard a Marien mais je ne peux pas lui d'arrêter de le regarder, on ne contrôle pas quand on tombe amoureux. Donc, après avoir courus pendant 2 minutes, on arrive ENFIN au self pour rejoindre notre bande se tarés, d'ailleurs Ella n'est pas très active comparés a d'habitude, elle qui avant étais toujours la premières des conneries. Noémie, qui c'est assise a coter de moi se retourne et me dit :

T'as vus Ella est complètement dans les nuages ?!

-Moi : Ouai, depuis ce matin.

-Noémie : Tu crois que sait à cause de l'autre boudin et de ses chiens ?!

-Moi : Non, je ne crois pas, elle était en retard ce matin.

-Noémie : Non, elle est toujours en retards !

-Moi : Ah ouais.

-Noémie : Tu crois que ses a cause de ses parents ?!

-Moi : Peut-être, tu connais sa famille, des connards !

-Noémie : Ouais, Heureusement que je suis fille unique !

-Moi : tu sais que t'a de la chance !

-Noémie : Ah ouai et pourquoi ?!

-Moi : Toi, tu n'as pas un grand frère surprotecteur !

-Noémie : Bien fait et elle me tire la langue et retourne manger son assiette avec appétit.

_**Narrateur Chloé :**_

Avec, Elodie, on avait entendus d'une oreille la conversation entre Roubini et Noémie et ouais, les premiers filtres commencent (aucun rapport mais j'ai eu un problème), moi je suis tombé par hasard sur une photo de G-dragon dont je pense être tombé amoureuse ! Une chose est sur, je ne le verrais jamais et je n'aurais jamais d'histoire d'amour avec lui. Et puis tous mes copains sont partis parce que je « vénérais » sexions d'assaut pour eux c'étais une sorte d'infidélités, ils sont tous casser l'un après les autre enfin ils étaient que 4 ! Je ne suis pas une pute non plus.

_**Narrateur Elodie :**_

Moi, je n'aie jamais eue de copains, je suis une fille qui parle beaucoup mais je me sens mal dans ma peau donc je parle, je n'ai pas confiance en moi. La plus part des Garçons me fuis parce que je parle trop (je sais pour l'instant, elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais cela viendra). Avec les filles, on a organisé avec d'autres lycées des rencontres avec des Garçons (comme au japon), Pour elles pleins demandent alors que moi, aucune, je n'aie vraiment pas de chance.

_**Narrateur Marie :**_

Sans le vouloir, j'avais aussi écouté la conversation de Noémie et Roubini (c'est le même problème de Chloé). Les filles ont de la chance sans en avoir peut-être qu'elles ne les verront jamais mais celui qu'elle aime n'est pas déjà amoureux de quelqu'un (deviner qui sait !). Beaucoup de garçons trouvent que les lunettes font trop sérieuses ou coincés alors que mes amies trouvent ça trop mignon.

_**Narrateur Valentin :**_

Je crois que tous le monde avaient entendus la conversation de Noémie et Roubini sauf peut-être Ella qui étais dans ses pensées mais qu'on m'explique pourquoi je traîne avec des filles aussi naïves alors que je suis populaires avec les autres est aussi avec la gente féminines. Je suis un peu -ou plutôt beaucoup- jaloux de Seungri, il retient touts l'attentions d'Ella et moi, son meilleur amie rien. Mais Franchement, je traîne avec des tarés. J'ai une question ! Vous en voyez beaucoup des filles qui s'embrasse limite sur la bouche ?Moi, je n'en vois pas beaucoup. Bref je ne crois pas qu'Ella m'avais bien décris :

Je suis plutôt grand = 1m65 (Comme Zelo des B.A.P),

Ni trop gros, ni trop mince et je suis musclé,

J'ai les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus océans (Pas commun),

J'ai 18 ans (Normale),

Et j'aime ma meilleur amie, ma confidente et je déteste Savannah et ses chiens et en parlent d'elles, elles nous regardent depuis toute a l'heure, je me demande se qu'elles préparent ?

_**Narrateur Savannah :**_

-Moi : je déteste Ella et ses amies !

-Tania : Et ba si on ne l'avait pas compris…

-Tiphaine :…. C'est qu'on est idiot(e) !

-Cyrielle : Comme vous !

-Tania et Tiphaine : Quoi ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Cyrielle : Pour une personne raisonnable parce que là Savannah a qu'une envies et de vous tuer !

Tania et Tiphaine se retournèrent doucement vers moi et franchement avec leur tête j'ai vraiment envie de les tuer !

Bref voici ma présentation :

Je m'appelle Savannah si vous n'avez pas compris.

J'ai aussi 18 ans

Et je suis se que l'on appelle un peste ou une garce (pour ne pas utiliser de mon vulgaire).Mais je crois que vous l'aviez compris.

-Moi : Bon, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne marche pas que les pieds de la reine du lycée.

-Tania : Faire quelque chose ?!

-Cyrielle : pour Ella et ses amies, Idiote !

- Tania : je ne suis pas idiote !

-Tiphaine : Si, tu l'aie !

-Tania : Et toi, t'es pas censé être ma meilleur amie ?

-Moi : Purée, vous allez vous taire !

-Tania et Tiphaine : NON !

-Moi : Cyrielle.

Elle me répond par un signe de tête et va se placer derrières les deux abrutie, Elle prend la tête de Tania dans sa mains et la tête de Tiphaine dans son autre mains et les cognes.

-Cyrielle : Silence.

-Moi : Bon écouté maintenant, j'ai un plan ? Elles se rapprochèrent de moi pour écouter. (Je garde la surprise, retournons du coté d'Ella)

_**Narrateur Ella :**_

Après être sortis du self, je prends le bras de Marie et part dans un coin isolé de la cour :

-Moi : Bon maintenant tu me dis se qu'il t'arrive ?

-Marie : De quoi ?

- Moi : ne te fous pas de moi ! Je parle de Valentin.

Le peux de couleur qu'il rester sur le visage de marie disparait.

-Marie : Je ne voue pas de quoi tu parle ?

Bon ses qu'elle est chiante.

-Moi : tu l'aime.

-Marie : Non

- Moi : ce n'étais pas une question mais une affirmation. Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?

-Marie : Parce que je n'aie aucune chance et qu'il t'aime.

-Moi : Justement, si tu essaye de lui faire comprendre, il va tomber amoureux de toi. Séduis-le

-Marie : Et comment ?

-Moi : demande à Roubini, c'est une femme fatale !

-Marie : Ok, j'irai !

On repart vers les autres et après c' est dans le chapitre .


	5. Chapter 5

_**France, Paris, lycée : Flash back d'une journée :**_

_**Narrateur Noémie :**_

Après avoir retrouvé Ella, Roubini et moi étions partie de notre coter pour parler en privée :

- Moi : Alors, tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?!

-Roubini : j'ai peur de sa réaction !

- Moi : Elle ne va pas te manger et si tu ne fais pas….

-Roubini :… tu va lui dire !

-Moi : Ba ouai

-Roubini : Bon, ok j'irai lui parler !

Après notre discussions on retourne rejoindre les autres qui sont au self et qui est bien sur de l'autre coté de la cour, on partie en courant et juste avant le self, un groupe de terminal parler prés d'une fenêtre et je glisse un regard vers un de ses terminal. Eux, ils nous ignorent comme d'habitude dans notre Lycée, il y a une « loi » qui interdis au élèves de niveau de différences de se parler a part Marine, nous avons dit qu'elle était la petite sœur de valentin. Je n'ai donc aucune chance de sortir avec lui.

_**Narrateur Roubini :**_

Noémie n'a vraiment pas de chance dans sa vie amoureuse, elle est amoureuse d'un terminal, Marien et elle continue de l'aimer même s'il y a aucune chance, je ne l'encourage pas vraiment mais bon c'est ma meilleur amie je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. En passent a coter des terminal, je l'ai bien vus jetais un regard a Marien mais je ne peux pas lui d'arrêter de le regarder, on ne contrôle pas quand on tombe amoureux. Donc, après avoir courus pendant 2 minutes, on arrive ENFIN au self pour rejoindre notre bande se tarés, d'ailleurs Ella n'est pas très active comparés a d'habitude, elle qui avant étais toujours la premières des conneries. Noémie, qui c'est assise a coter de moi se retourne et me dit :

T'as vus Ella est complètement dans les nuages ?!

-Moi : Ouai, depuis ce matin.

-Noémie : Tu crois que sait à cause de l'autre boudin et de ses chiens ?!

-Moi : Non, je ne crois pas, elle était en retard ce matin.

-Noémie : Non, elle est toujours en retards !

-Moi : Ah ouais.

-Noémie : Tu crois que ses a cause de ses parents ?!

-Moi : Peut-être, tu connais sa famille, des connards !

-Noémie : Ouais, Heureusement que je suis fille unique !

-Moi : tu sais que t'a de la chance !

-Noémie : Ah ouai et pourquoi ?!

-Moi : Toi, tu n'as pas un grand frère surprotecteur !

-Noémie : Bien fait et elle me tire la langue et retourne manger son assiette avec appétit.

_**Narrateur Chloé :**_

Avec, Elodie, on avait entendus d'une oreille la conversation entre Roubini et Noémie et ouais, les premiers filtres commencent (aucun rapport mais j'ai eu un problème), moi je suis tombé par hasard sur une photo de G-dragon dont je pense être tombé amoureuse ! Une chose est sur, je ne le verrais jamais et je n'aurais jamais d'histoire d'amour avec lui. Et puis tous mes copains sont partis parce que je « vénérais » sexions d'assaut pour eux c'étais une sorte d'infidélités, ils sont tous casser l'un après les autre enfin ils étaient que 4 ! Je ne suis pas une pute non plus.

_**Narrateur Elodie :**_

Moi, je n'aie jamais eue de copains, je suis une fille qui parle beaucoup mais je me sens mal dans ma peau donc je parle, je n'ai pas confiance en moi. La plus part des Garçons me fuis parce que je parle trop (je sais pour l'instant, elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais cela viendra). Avec les filles, on a organisé avec d'autres lycées des rencontres avec des Garçons (comme au japon), Pour elles pleins demandent alors que moi, aucune, je n'aie vraiment pas de chance.

_**Narrateur Marie :**_

Sans le vouloir, j'avais aussi écouté la conversation de Noémie et Roubini (c'est le même problème de Chloé). Les filles ont de la chance sans en avoir peut-être qu'elles ne les verront jamais mais celui qu'elle aime n'est pas déjà amoureux de quelqu'un (deviner qui sait !). Beaucoup de garçons trouvent que les lunettes font trop sérieuses ou coincés alors que mes amies trouvent ça trop mignon.

_**Narrateur Valentin :**_

Je crois que tous le monde avaient entendus la conversation de Noémie et Roubini sauf peut-être Ella qui étais dans ses pensées mais qu'on m'explique pourquoi je traîne avec des filles aussi naïves alors que je suis populaires avec les autres est aussi avec la gente féminines. Je suis un peu -ou plutôt beaucoup- jaloux de Seungri, il retient touts l'attentions d'Ella et moi, son meilleur amie rien. Mais Franchement, je traîne avec des tarés. J'ai une question ! Vous en voyez beaucoup des filles qui s'embrasse limite sur la bouche ?Moi, je n'en vois pas beaucoup. Bref je ne crois pas qu'Ella m'avais bien décris :

Je suis plutôt grand = 1m65 (Comme Zelo des B.A.P),

Ni trop gros, ni trop mince et je suis musclé,

J'ai les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus océans (Pas commun),

J'ai 18 ans (Normale),

Et j'aime ma meilleur amie, ma confidente et je déteste Savannah et ses chiens et en parlent d'elles, elles nous regardent depuis toute a l'heure, je me demande se qu'elles préparent ?

_**Narrateur Savannah :**_

-Moi : je déteste Ella et ses amies !

-Tania : Et ba si on ne l'avait pas compris…

-Tiphaine :…. C'est qu'on est idiot(e) !

-Cyrielle : Comme vous !

-Tania et Tiphaine : Quoi ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Cyrielle : Pour une personne raisonnable parce que là Savannah a qu'une envies et de vous tuer !

Tania et Tiphaine se retournèrent doucement vers moi et franchement avec leur tête j'ai vraiment envie de les tuer !

Bref voici ma présentation :

Je m'appelle Savannah si vous n'avez pas compris.

J'ai aussi 18 ans

Et je suis se que l'on appelle un peste ou une garce (pour ne pas utiliser de mon vulgaire).Mais je crois que vous l'aviez compris.

-Moi : Bon, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne marche pas que les pieds de la reine du lycée.

-Tania : Faire quelque chose ?!

-Cyrielle : pour Ella et ses amies, Idiote !

- Tania : je ne suis pas idiote !

-Tiphaine : Si, tu l'aie !

-Tania : Et toi, t'es pas censé être ma meilleur amie ?

-Moi : Purée, vous allez vous taire !

-Tania et Tiphaine : NON !

-Moi : Cyrielle.

Elle me répond par un signe de tête et va se placer derrières les deux abrutie, Elle prend la tête de Tania dans sa mains et la tête de Tiphaine dans son autre mains et les cognes.

-Cyrielle : Silence.

-Moi : Bon écouté maintenant, j'ai un plan ? Elles se rapprochèrent de moi pour écouter. (Je garde la surprise, retournons du coté d'Ella)

_**Narrateur Ella :**_

Après être sortis du self, je prends le bras de Marie et part dans un coin isolé de la cour :

-Moi : Bon maintenant tu me dis se qu'il t'arrive ?

-Marie : De quoi ?

- Moi : ne te fous pas de moi ! Je parle de Valentin.

Le peux de couleur qu'il rester sur le visage de marie disparait.

-Marie : Je ne voue pas de quoi tu parle ?

Bon ses qu'elle est chiante.

-Moi : tu l'aime.

-Marie : Non

- Moi : ce n'étais pas une question mais une affirmation. Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?

-Marie : Parce que je n'aie aucune chance et qu'il t'aime.

-Moi : Justement, si tu essaye de lui faire comprendre, il va tomber amoureux de toi. Séduis-le

-Marie : Et comment ?

-Moi : demande à Roubini, c'est une femme fatale !

-Marie : Ok, j'irai !

On repart vers les autres et après c' est dans le chapitre .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Corée du sud, Séoul, appartement de Bigbang, Chambre de Seungri :**_

_**Narrateur Seungri :**_

Hier soir après être partis me coucher précipitamment, j'ai écouté en boucle la chanson des Damon's Voice, je supposer qu'Ella était la jeune fille du milieu franchement elle a une voix magnifique, j'en aie encore des frissons. Je suis levé depuis bientôt une heure, mon réveil m'indiquait 8h30, voilà une Heure que j'écouté la chanson encore et encore si bien que je n'entendis même pas G-Dragon m'appelait, le pauvre depuis hier soit, je ne l'écoute même plus. Apparemment Dae a été choisi (encore) pour venir me cherche, alors que j'écouter encore la chanson, une main se posa sue mon épaule et me fit sursauter puis une voix me sortie de mes penser :

-Dae : Seungri ! G-Dragon t'appelle depuis 10 minutes !

-Moi : Ah d'accord, j'arrive !

-Dae : maintenant

-Moi : Ok je te suis

Je me lève péniblement de mon lit pour suivre Dae qui était déjà loin dans le couloir, il est descendait déjà les escaliers :

-Dae : Bon, tu viens ou pas ?!

-Moi : C'est bon j'arrive

Après une pénible marche pour arriver à la cuisine, GD qui avait une furieuse envie de me tuer pour mon retard était retenu par son meilleur ami, Tae, et raisonner par T.O.P se calma :

-GD : bon, après une longue attente de la part de notre chère maknae, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annonçais…..

-Tae et Dae : C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est Quoi ?

-T.O.P : Stop calmez-vous !

-GD : Bref, la YG Entertainment vas commencer leurs audition mais pas seulement en Asie mais Dans tous le monde, les auditions aux niveaux Asie dureront 1semaine puis dans tous le monde cela durera 2semaine et pour finir on finira par la France…..

-Moi : Attend, pourquoi tu as dit «on » ?

-Gd : justement j'y venais, nous allons les accompagner tous le long des auditions.

-Dae : Cool, peut-être que la chère petite Françaises de Seungri y seras !*dit-il en me fessant un clin d'œil *

-GD : On verra, on verra, bon aller je vous laisse, je dois partir avec T.O.P pour faire nos répétitions pas de bêtise.

- Tae : ne t'inquiète pas !

On était assis dans la cuisine quand GD et T.O.P sont partie à leurs répétitions, Dae et Tae sont partie sur le canapé regardait un Drama et Moi comme un Idiot, j'étais encore dans la cuisine, encore secouez par le nouvelle, j'espérais vraiment qu'Ella et son Groupe aller participer a l' repartie dans me chambre pour m'y endormir toute la matinée puis nous somme partie rejoindre GD et T.O.P pour cette fois répéter pour notre prochain concert.

_**France, Paris, Chambre d'Ella :**_

_**Narrateur Ella :**_

Hier soir, après mon diner avec ma « famille », j'été retourné dans ma chambre, pris mon MP3 et avait passé en boucle les chansons de Bigbang assise sur mon gros pouf Bleu turquoise, j'avais reçu un texto de Roubini : (conversations par Texto)

« Roubini : Cc ça va ? »

« Moi : Comme après chaque repas avec ma « famille ». »

« Roubini : j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi »

« Moi : C'est quoi ?! »

« Roubini : Tu te rappelle mon copain Valentin ? »

« Moi : Oui et bas »

« Roubini : J'ai cassé «

« Moi : C'est vrai mais c'est génial »

« Roubini : Et Ouai et de toute façon je ne l'aimer pas »

« Moi : Je viens d'avoir une idée »

« Roubini : Ai »

« Moi : Roh, c'est bon bref, tu sais que moi, marie et valentin a font un groupe ?! »

« Roubini : oui et bas ? »

« Moi : J'ai donc eu l'idée que toi, Noémie, Elodie et Chloé intègrent le groupe ! »

« Roubini : Moi, je suis Ok mais il faudra prévenir les autres demain ! »

« Moi : Ok et cela ne te dérange pas de t'occuper des paroles ? »

« Roubini Non t'inquiète ! »

« Moi : Bon a demain alors ! Bonne nuit »

« Roubini : Bonne nuit ! »

Après notre conversation j'été partis me coucher. Mon réveil sonna vers 7heures


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

_**France, Paris, chambre d'Ella :**_

_**Narrateur Ella :**_

Mon réveil venait de sonner, encore un peu engourdie, je me réveillai doucement avec aucune envie d'aller en cours en plus avec ma super soirée hier soir, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être fuguée un jour mais plus j'y pense plus je me dis que c'est impossible, mon père a trop de contacte extérieur. Je venais juste de sortir de mon lit que mon portable se mis à vibrer, je regardai qui était l'abrutie que m'envoyais des texto si tôt et vu avec joie…..ou pas, le nom de Valentin apparaitre :

« Valentin : Salut, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas ? »

« Moi : Non t'inquiète, qu'est-ce que tu veux si tôt ? »

« Valentin : Cool, Hier quand, tu as refait l'organisation du groupe, pourquoi tu m'as mis avec Marie et pas avec toi ? »

« Moi : Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée ! »

« Valentin : Aie, j'ai peur et c'est quoi cette idée ? »

« Moi : Secret, bon maintenant, je dois te laisser, je vais me préparer a toute ! »

« Valentin : Pas drôle a toute »

Je reposais mon portable sur ma table de chevet et partis me préparer pour cette dur journée et un point positif aujourd'hui, on commence les répète avec le groupe, je partis vers mon armoire pour choisir mes habille de la journée et dans un sac à coter, je préparer mes affaires de sport pour le cour de sport et pour les répète de ce soir. Je pris une grand t-shirt bleu foncé qui laissait apercevoir mon épaule gauche et une slim noir avec des ballerines bleu foncé, me coiffa vite fait les cheveux et mit un peu de mascara noir et du crayon noir, attrapa mon sac de cour et de sport je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre comme hier un petit bout de pain, je préviens ma « mère » que je partais pour le lycée, prit ma veste noir et mon écharpe noir également et sortir rejoindre Marie qui m'attendait devant la maisons, elle était habiller d'un pantalon a trous bleu foncés avec une débardeur vert et un petit gilet noir et des chaussures montantes ainsi que son sac de sport et son sac de sport, je me rapprochas d'elle et lui dit bonjour puis nous prîmes la direction du lycée :

-Moi : Au faite t'es prête pour la première répétition ce soir avec tout le monde ?

-Marie : Oui et toi ?

-Moi : Moi, je suis plus que prête !

-Marie : Nous allons interpréter quelle chanson ?!

-Moi : J'avais pensé à Détermination !

-Marie : Oui, mais c'est la seule qu'on pas travailler !

-Moi : T'inquiètes pas, Tu viens, on est arrivé.

Je fermais cette discussion et nous partons rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient a notre arbre, sur le chemin je dis bonjour a Marine comme tous les matins, Roubini était habiller avec un pantalon noir, des petit bottes a talons avec un t-shirt blanc avec inscrit dessus « je vis ma vie le jour au jour » avec un sweat a capuche zippe de couleur noir, ses cheveux était coiffé d'un chignon vite fait. Noémie était habillée d'un legging blanc avec un top noir argenté, des ballerines noir, ses cheveux était attachés en queux de cheval. Elodie était habillée avec un slim imitations pantalons noir avec sweat avec le logo de superman bleu et des baskets noirs, ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés. Chloé étais habillée d'un pantalon bleu foncés avec des chainettes, un t-shirt rouge et noir rayés, la manche droite lui arriver au coude, l'autre manche lui arrivait au poignet et des baskets noir et rouge et pour finir elle avait mis au cou, un collier à tête de mort, ses cheveux était attachée en queux de cheval hautes. Valentin avais un jeans noir et un sweat vert et avais des baskets blanche. (Enfin fini^^) Après avoir parlé quelque instant la sonnerie du lycée sonna et nous nous dirigeons avec joie en Histoire (pour une fois).La journée se passa come d'habitudes avec nos bêtise qui nous a valus un record d'heures de colles, le travail comme même, nous arrivions pour nos deux dernières heure de cour en sport, aujourd'hui nous fessions handball et pour l'entrainement, il faut faire des groupes de deux qui donnas :

-Chloé et Elodie

-Roubini et Noémie

-Valentin et Marie, dont j'ai forcée la main et moi je me retrouvais seule et a ma grand désespoir le prof choisit pour moi :

-Tiphaine et Tania

-Cyrielle et Thomas sont copains

-Et donc moi et Savannah. Cool, pourquoi il faut que je me retrouve avec ma pire ennemie !

_**Narrateur Savannah :**_

Le prof se fout de moi, pourquoi il faut que je me retrouve avec ma pire ennemie ?! Et puis sa tenue est horrible, elle porte un pantalon de sport noir avec inscrit Adidas en bleu sur sa jambe gauche et ses basket noir, elle porte un débardeur mais pas trop blanc avec un sweat a capuche zippe bleu et ses cheveux était attachée en queux de cheval haute. Basique mais la tenue la plus belle est la miennes je porte un pantalon de sport court rose bonbon qui m'arrive mi-cuisse avec un débardeur très débardeur blanc avec mes basket rose et blanche et mes cheveux sont attachée en chignon parfait et j'ai des boucles d'oreille en or (imitations) qui m'arrive au épaule. Très classe n'est-ce pas ?! Bref :

Prof de sport (monsieur Dupont) : Bon, vous allez commencer par vous mettre dos à dos et faire des étirements Cyrielle et Thomas venez nous montrer sans vous bécotée (le prof de sport et assez jeune) Donc maintenant que tous le monde a vus comment faire, ACTION !

Le prof se fout moi, il veut que ma tenue qui n'est absolument pas provocante touche celle de cette fille. Il se gout de moi ou quoi, je voie Cyrielle me regardais avec un regard d'encouragement et de compassion, je lui lançai un regard noir, j'en veux pas de cette compassion puis elle tourna sont regard vers Ella et lui lanças un regard plein de pitié qu'Ella soutenus sans problème.

-Moi : Ma chère Ella quand tu toucheras mas habille fait attention a ne pas les salir et de ne pas les froisser !

-Ella : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de blesser sa majestés !

-Moi : Bas au moins tu reconnais le faîte que nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce.

-Ella : Ma pauvre, tu sèche tellement les cours de Français pour aller coucher avec chaque gars que tu croise que tu ne sais même pas reconnaitre de l'ironie.

- Moi : Peut-être mais moi, je ne suis pas virée à chaque cour et je pourrais peut-être avoir un travail !

-Ella : Ah ouais, tu ferras quoi ?! Ah, oui peut-être une protéstitué ou alors une escorte girl ?! N'est-ce pas ?!

-Moi : Comment ose-tu tenir de telle propos en cours alors que toi, tu seras une SDF ou alors tu vireras dans un monde ou tu ne travail pas grâce au boulot de tes parents !

- Ella : Je ne permets pas de dire que je vivrais au crochet de mes « parent ». Moi, je travail pour pas devenir une pute…..

-Monsieur Dupont : On ne dérange pas sinon il faut nous le dire pour que vous laisse le gymnase ou alors vous allez dans le bureau du directeur.

Mince, pendant qu'Ella et moi on se disputait, on avait osez le ton et maintenant tous le monde nous regardais et nous écouter, Ella qui venait remarquer que tous le monde nous regardais prit une couleur rouge pivoine et baissa la tête et ses amie nous regardais avec curiosité et amusement pour Ella et méchanceté pour moi:

-Monsieur Dupont : Bon, vous y aller quand, j'ai le directeur ou alors si vous préfère que je vous y emmène moi-même !

-Moi et Ella : Non, pas besoin on y va !

On sortie du gymnase d'un pas pressée pour les gens qui était dans le couloir ou dans la cour, ils voyaient deux jeunes files qui était presser d'aller le voir le directeur ou lieu de traîner le pied et de tirer la troche. Nous arrivons devant la porte de son bureau et brusquement la porte s'ouvris sur un jeune homme de terminal qui bousculât Ella en passant, sans un regard il s'éloigna quand il fut or de ma vue, j'entendis Ella murmurer :

-Ella : Marien…

-Moi : Qui ?!

- Ella : Personne, allez viens !

Ah, il faudra que je fasse ma petite enquête et que je lui pique son chère Marien.

_**Narrateur Ella :**_

Je me demande se que a fait Marien pour ce retrouvé dans le bureau du directeur lui qui portant est sans histoire a se qu'on dit! Bref je men fout.

-Directeur : Et bas encore des élèves, vous vous êtes donner le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! Bon vous avez fait quoi vous ?!

Je lui donnai le mot que notre prof avez écris pour le Directeur.

-Directeur : Et bien ! Vous êtes les gagnantes aujourd'hui, alors comme ça vous vous insultés, bien je vais devoir convoqués vos parents.

A ces mots, je m'étranglai avec ma salive convoqué nos parents mais il faut ma mort ou quoi, je suis morte et puis cela fait maintenant ceux ans que nous nous disputions, il devrait avoir l'habitude, je le regardai et lui demanda d'une voix que je ne voulais pas tremblantes :

-Moi : Monsieur, vous n'allait pas vraiment appeler nos parents, vous ne pouvait pas passer pour une fois ?!

-Directeur : Ecouter mademoiselle Ella, je vous fais la grâce d'oublier a chaque fois et j'en aie marre !

-Ella : Mais….

-Directeur : Pas de mais !

-Savannah : T'as peur ma pauvre petite princesse !

Comme réponse, je préférai lui lançais un regard noir pour ne pas alourdir la punition qui m'attendais ce soir, j'en tremble déjà de peur. Je parie que ce soir mais soi-disant parents ne me laisserons pas sortir, mince, ils devront se débrouiller tous seule pour la répétions.

-Directeur : Cela faut pour vous aussi mademoiselle Savannah !

-Savannah : Mais….

-Directeur : Pas de mais !

Je mis ma mains devant ma bouche pour étouffer un rire, Savannah se retournas faire moi et me lançât un regard noir.

-Directeur : En attendant retourner en cours !

-Moi et Savannah : Bien

A contre cœur nous partîmes vers le gymnase, il rester encore deux heures de sport.

-Savannah : Tu vas voir se que cela fait d'humilier la reine du Lycée !

-Moi : Mouais

Par chance j'avais des amies formidables qui m'avais prit dans leur équipe !Ah ! Que je les aime, Savannah partie de son coter en me lançant un regard noir, je raconter mon entrevus avec le Directeur et l'autre peste qui me servait Ex-Meilleur amie, tous me touchèrent l'épaule pour m'encourager. Jusqu'as…..que Marie me demanda pour ce soir :

-Marie : Mais pour la répète ce soir ?!

-Ella : Ne vous inquiéter pas, entrainez-vous sans moi, la chanson que nous interpréterons au coucour est caché dans le tiroir à gauche du bureau.

-Chloé : Mais tu es le leader, nous avons besoin de toi !

-Noémie et Roubini : J'avoue !

-Ella : ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi mais pour vous, je trouverais tous le temps de m'entrainer contrairement a vous !

-Elodie : Je dirais que c'est le contraire !

-Ella : Peut-être ! Bref nous devrions peut-être commençais a jouer ?!

-Roubini : OUI !

Après notre heures de sport moi et Savannah fûmes convoqués dans le bureau du directeur ou nous attendait déjà nos parents. Je dit au revoir a mes amie qui partait, vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel points, je voulais être avec eux ou lieu d'aller dans le bureau ou m'attendait mais deux tyrans de « parents ». Apparemment, le Directeur leur avais déjà parlait vu les regards noirs qui me lancèrent :

-Directeur : Ah, les voilà, bon j'ai déjà parlé de la situation à vos parents maintenant à vous de faire des efforts !

-Parents d'Ella et Parents de Savannah : Bien, nous y veilleront personnellement !

-Directeur : Bien, j'espère a ne plus les revoir dans mon bureau !

Nos deux familles suivies de Moi et Savannah sortons du bureau du directeur et nous partions chacun mais Savannah me lançât un regard noir pour ne pas changer. Mes parents sortirent dans la cour et se dirigeas vers leur voiture exceptionnellement je montais avec eux, le trajet de cinq minutes se fit dans un silence pesant. Arriver chez-nous, je vis bien qu'Antoine était partis chez un copain avec le silence qui régner dans la maison car d'habitude on l'entend jouer a minecraft tellement il gueule d'habitude. Mes parents m'ordonnèrent d'aller dans la cave pour les attendre. Je descendis docilement à la cave pour éviter de les mettre encore plus en colère. Quelques minutes plus tard mes « parents » arrivèrent pour ma punition :

-Père : Ton portable !

Je lui donnais docilement mon portable, il me l'arracha des mains, enleva la batterie et « posa » mon portable sur la table basse, ma « mère » me foutus une baffe :

-Mère : Comment as-tu osez nous mettre la honte ?!

-Père : c'est vrai, toi issu d'une famille respecté, tu ne devrais même pas exister !

A ce mot, ils m'insultèrent jusqu'à avoir épuisé leur stocke, le pire ce n'était pas les insulte mais tous les coups de pied que je me prenais ! Comment on peut donner des coups de pieds et insulté son enfant ?! Après 1heure de torture, ils me laissèrent pour morte, je repris mes esprit quelque minutes plus tard, en me relavant avec difficulté j'attrapai mon portable, remis avec difficulté la batterie, en attendant qu'il s'allume, je commençais à marcher vers les escaliers quand mon portable s'alluma enfin avec surprise ou pas je découvris de nombreux messages de mes amies :

« Valentin : Ella, tu vas bien ?! »

« Valentin : Ella ?! »

« Roubini : Ella, il s'est passé quoi ?! Tu vas bien ?! »

« Noémie : Ella ? »

« Noémie : T'es morte ?! » (Presque)

« Elodie : Ella, répond-nous tous le monde s'inquiète ! »

« Chloé : Ma lolote, il t'on fait quoi ?! »

Vus tous les texto que j'avais reçus, je devrais plus tôt leur répondre !

« Moi à Valentin : Oui, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, mon portable avais plus de batterie, je suis juste punis. »

« Moi à Roubini : Il ne s'est rien passé de grave et je vais très bien ! »

« Moi à Noémie : T'inquiète je vais bien et je ne suis pas morte. »

« Moi à Elodie : ne vous inquiéter pas je vais bien, mon portable avais juste plus de batterie ! »

« Moi à Chloé : T'inquiète rien fais rien je vais très bien. »

Après a voir répondu a tous leurs messages qui m'avaient fait chaud au cœur, je remontais tranquillement mais avec difficulté dans ma chambre récupérai mon pyjama qui était constitué d'un débardeur noir et boxer bleu, je me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle de bain après avoir pleuré quelque instants dans l'eau de mon bain, je sortis pour désinfecté mes blessures et heureusement j'avais aucun coup sur le visage mais sur tous le reste du corps, c'était une autre histoire. Après avoir tous terminé, j'eu comme même le courage d'aller me connecté sur mon ordinateur pour faire le cour de Français a VICTORY, et heureusement, il était connecté :

-Yuka : Salut !

-VICTORY : Salut, ça va ?

-Yuka : Très bien et toi ?

-VICTORY : très bien aussi !

-Yuka : Tu es en pleine forme pour le cour de Français ?

-VICTORY : Oui !

-Yuka : Super, alors commençons !

(Je préfère vous faire grâce du cour de Français) Donc après 1 heures de cour, nous discutons un peu.

-Yuka : tu verras encore un bon gros mois de cour intensif, tu seras prés a la parlé couramment !

-VICTORY : Super, merci pour tout !

-Yuka : De rien.

-VICTORY: Alors, les répètes avec le groupe ?!

-Yuka : Je pense qu'il se débrouille bien !

-VICTORY : Pourquoi, tu n'étais pas avec eux ?!

-Yuka : Non.

-VICTORY : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Yuka : Rien de grave ne t'inquiète, excuse j'ai eu de grosse journée, je suis fatigués !

-VICTORY : Pas grave, bonne nuit.

-Yuka : Bonne nuit.

A ces derniers mots, je me déconnectai et ferma mon ordinateur pour aller me coucher même si je voulais encore parler avec lui.

_**Retour en arrière de quelques heures :**_

_**Narrateur Roubini :**_

Après que Ella était partis avec Savannah voir le Directeur avec leurs parents, nous étions parti de notre coté content de commencé les répétitions et inquiet pour Ella. Qui ne seraient pas inquiet a notre place ?! Les amies de Savannah. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes vers l'entrepôt où ils travails leurs chansons, nous entrons dans un grand espace où nous attendez plus loin de magnifiques instrument avec dessus nos noms chaque instrument avais une particularité : Celui de Chloé avais l'emblème de sexion d'assaut et il est de couleur blanc et vert pomme elle joue aussi du synthétiseur ; Le mien était de couleur noir et avais une photo de frère *µ* je joue de la guitare celui de Elodie qui est un micro avais une partis bleu et rouge avec un petit dessin qui était un des nombreux tatouages de Lil Wayne Celui de Valentin était une batterie de couleur argenté Celui de Marie qui était une basse de couleur rose avec le nom de son livre préféré (Percy Jackson) Celui de Noémie était de couleur Violet avec une photo de chaque One Direction, elle joue de la guitare quand elle danse pas, se qui est rare Celui d'Ella est un micro d'un magnifique bleu, chaque partie de son micro était d'un bleu différent. Nous étions toute époustouflées devant nos instruments. Comment avait-elle eu le temps de faire tous sa ?!

-Noémie : LES ONE DIRECTION !

-Marie : Mes oreilles Noémie !

-Noémie : Ba quoi, Toi, tu as bien le nom de ton roman préféré écris dessus !

- Marie : Oui et bas, moi je ne réagis pas comme une hystérique. NAN ! :p

-Noémie : Roh, c'est bon !

-Elodie : Franchement comment trouve-t-elle le temps de faire tous sa ?

-Chloé : Elle « fugue » la nuit, c'est pour ça !

-Elodie : Ah ! D'accord.

-Marie : Bon, comme Ella n'est pas là, je vais vous dire le titre de la chanson que nous allons interpréter ! Le nom de cette chanson est Détermination

-Valentin : Détermination mais elle est folle !

-Marie : Je sais !

-Roubini : Quoi ? Mais il se passe quoi ?!

-Valentin : La chanson qu'elle a choisie est la seule que n'avons pas travaillée !

-Noémie : Et faîte voir les paroles !

-Marie : Tiens :

_**Détermination :**_

A dream come true

(Un rêve qui se réalise)

Stars in their eyes

(Des étoiles dans les yeux)

A desire to win, to fight, to create a fantasy childhood

(Un désir de gagner, de se battre, de réaliser un fantasme d'enfance)

Do not you see my determination?

(Ne vois-tu donc pas ma détermination?)

Refrain:

I bleed, cry, scream just to admire you

(J'en ai saigné, pleurer, hurler rien que pour t'admirer)

This determination that makes me beat

(Cette détermination qui me pousse à me battre)

This is so you can finally recognize me worthy of you

(C'est que tu puisses enfin me reconnaitre digne de toi)

Merci...

Rap:

All nights crying my incompetence

(Toutes les nuits à pleurer mon incompétence)

Data finally fruit

(Ont enfin données des fruits)

Prestige and wealth you have forced me to look right?

(Le prestige et la richesse t'ont forcé à me regarder non?)

But I wanted a few things...

(Mais j'ai souhaité quelques choses...)

Your eyes on me, your attention, all these little things make me dreamed

(Ton regard sur moi, ton attention, toutes ces petites choses me font rêvées)

Refrain:

Pain is nothing if you pity your fate

(La souffrance c'est rien si tu t'apitoie sur ton sort)

Raise your hand if you fight for your dreams

(Lève ton poing si tu te bats pour tes rêves)

Choir sings "I can do"

(Chante en chœur « je peux le faire »)

Merci...

Couplet 2:

A dream came true

(Un rêve s'est réalisé)

I sank is not it?

(J'ai sombré n'est ce pas?)

Your eyes made me crazy

(Ton regard m'a rendu folle)

I blame you, you took everything from me

(Je t'en veux, tu m'as tout pris)

In your selfishness, you let me be reborn like a phoenix?

(Dans ton égoïsme, me laisseras-tu renaître tel un phénix?)

Merci...

-Chloé, et Moi, Elodie, Noémie : Elle est géniale, c'est justement se qui nous faut de la détermination !

-Marie et Valentin : Vus sous cet angle, vous n'avez pas tort. Mais nous devons nous entrainez durement !

- Chloé, et Moi, Elodie, Noémie : Ne vous inquiété pas !

-Valentin : Alors c'est partie !

Après 1 bonne heure d'entraînement Ella était toujours pas venus nous rejoindre, il y a de quoi s'inquiété après avoir lui avoir écrire chacun un texto sauf Marie qui n'avais toujours pas de portable. Nous avions attendus encore quelques minutes avant d'avoir chacun de une réponse mais on voyait bien qu'elle mentait, Quelque peu rassurait nous sommes partie chacun de notre côté vers notre maison. Nous mettrons les choses au clair demain.

_**Séoul appartement des BigBang, Chambre de Seungri :**_

_**Narrateur Seungri :**_

Toute la journée, après entrainements, disputes et siestes, j'avais attendus avec impatiente mon cœur avec Yuka mais je crois qu'il lui arrivée quelque chose, elle m'avait partout dis qu'elle ne raterait jamais aucune répétitions, et là j'appendre qu'elle n'y est pas allé, en plus d'habitude on parle plus longtemps enfin bref :

…: SEUNGRI C'EST HORRIBLE BIEN VITE !


End file.
